Mal día de Miley
by Hannah Montana Sux
Summary: Miley tiene el peor día de su vida.


Una mañana, Miley, la lesbiana gorda y fea, de despertar de un mal sueño. Soñó que estaba siendo violada por Saddam Hussein y Osama Bin Laden.

Como todos sabemos, Miley Stewart es un adicto a la cocaína, perra anticonceptivo que se quedó fuera de la vagina de alguien por accidente.

De todos modos, cuando Miley salió de la cama, se metió en Jeans Azul, mear y cagar. "¡Maldita sea!" Miley gritó con su voz hillbilly estúpido.

Miley entró en su cuarto de baño y se dio cuenta que tenía un grano del tamaño del Monte Everest. "¿Qué mierda!" Miley gritó. Miley trató de hacer estallar el grano, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a sangrar mucho. No había nada en el baño de Miley para que ella limpie la sangre con lo que terminó la extracción de sangre rezumar por toda la cara.  
Miley bajó las escaleras y trató de encontrar algo para el desayuno. No había nada para comer Miley porque su papá no la amaba lo suficiente como para darle de comer. Miley tenía Síndrome de Down y era demasiado retraso para preparar el desayuno para ella así que ella fue al piso de arriba y se comió Jeans Azul, mear y cagar.

Después de la llamada de Miley "desayuno", la puta de un guardaespaldas, Roxy, Miley tomó a la tienda de tatuajes para que pudiera hacerse un tatuaje de Satanás en el culo. El artista del tatuaje jodido porque no estaba bien entrenado lo suficiente y terminó poniendo una aguja muy fuerte en el culo desnudo de Miley. "Waaah! ROXY! Me GOTSA aguja clavada mi pipí!" Miley gritó como la puta quejica, poco molesto que es.

Miley lloró y entonan todo el camino hasta el hospital. "Obtener esta AGUJA DE MIERDA MIERDA Fuera de mi pipí!" Miley puteado.

Los médicos se puso tan molesto con bitching constante de Miley que tenían que estrangularla con un cinturón para que se callara. Miley tuvo que conseguir una cirugía mayor en el culo y durante la cirugía, el dolor era horrible, porque los médicos no le dio ningún tipo de anestesia y no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, Miley no podía llorar porque había un cinturón de relleno en su interior garganta todo el tiempo.

Lamentablemente, los médicos no pudieron extraer la aguja del culo de Miley. Miley lloró y entonan incluso más que antes, y culpó a Roxy por el hecho de que ella tenía que vivir el resto de su vida patética con una aguja clavada en el culo sucio.

Roxy empezó golpeando Miley realmente difícil porque no podía manejar su bitching más. "¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez YA, YA Skank?" Roxy gritó. "Vete al infierno, YA negro!" Miley gritó.

Miley Roxy tiro con una pistola y la mató. Entonces, Miley regresó a su casa y metió el cadáver de Roxy en el triturador de basura, donde fue cortado en mil pedazos.

Miley fue a su ordenador y empezó a buscar en los sitios porno. Miley estaba tan fascinado por todo el porno que veía que ella se convirtió en adicto a ella. Los sitios porno Miley visitamos tenía un montón de virus que finalmente mataron a su equipo. "WHAT THE HELL! NECESITO MÁS PORN!" Miley gritó cuando su equipo murió.

Miley ansiaba más porno y empecé a pensar pensamientos eróticos con ese bastardo, Rico. Miley piensa Rico sería un buen juguete sexual para que ella lo llamó por teléfono.

"Oye, Rico, quiero jugar un juego con ustedes", dijo Miley. "Está bien", dijo Rico. Rico se acercó a la casa de Miley. "¿A qué juego vamos a jugar, Miley?" Rico pidió. "Se llama sexo", respondió Miley.

Miley Rico clavado hacia abajo y golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Un crujido fuerte vino de la mandíbula Rico y la sangre se precipitó fuera de la boca. Miley luego se quitó los pantalones Rico y agarró su polla suave y pequeño. Miley metió la polla Rico en la boca y empezó a chupar. Rico comenzó a gritar, pero Miley estrelló su puño en la boca Rico para que se callara. Esta vez, ella le rompió la mandíbula Rico. Miley chupaba y chupaba la polla dura Rico. Luego tomó la polla de su boca. Miley tiene un cuchillo y lo sostuvo hasta Rico. Luego clavó el cuchillo en el pie Rico. La hoja fue todo el camino a través de ella y la sangre goteaba en el piso de la herida de arma blanca. Rico gritaba y lloraba de dolor horrible. Miley luego empezó a pelar la piel de los pies Rico con el cuchillo. Cada vez, un poco de piel voló para mostrar la carne y la sangre dentro de las venas y Rico y hasta lloró más duro. Al poco tiempo, su pie no tenía piel en ella y era un desastre de los huesos, la sangre, la carne y las venas. Rico seguí gritando y llorando. Miley poner pie pelado Rico en un microondas. Ella entonces se encendió y mantuvo por la pierna Rico, de manera que no podía salir de allí. Su pie comenzó a fumar y luego lo encendió en llamas. Se quemó a través de su carne y se fue hasta los huesos. Miley luego tomó pie Rico del microondas y ahora estaba carbonizado sólo huesos con restos de carne negro colgando de ellos. Miley tomó los huesos negros en la mano y lo partió la pierna Rico. Entonces, ella clavó el cuchillo en ballsack Rico y lo abrió de arriba a abajo. Miley entonces tomó una de las bolas Rico en su mano y tiró de ella fuera. Miley empujó testículo Rico en la boca. Rico amordazado en él porque no podía masticar y luego, Miley vomitó todo su cuerpo desnudo. Miley luego apuñalado Rico en el brazo derecho. La sangre goteaba lentamente de la herida y por su brazo como un río. Después de eso, Miley sacó un bolígrafo y giró la cabeza Rico a un lado. Ella clavó la pluma profunda en el oído Rico, rompiendo tambor Rico oído y hacer un montón de fuga de sangre hacia fuera. Rico gritó y levantó la mano a la oreja de dolor. Miley luego apuñalado ojo derecho Rico y se lo llevó fuera de la cuenca. La sangre goteaba de la cuenca ocular vacía y, a continuación, Miley aplastó el ojo carnoso en la mano. Miley tomó Rico por el cuello y lo sostuvo contra la pared. Luego rompió el cuchillo en la boca Rico y la sangre salió a borbotones hacia fuera y después, Rico vomité sangre por todas partes Miley. Cuerpo Rico y luego se relajó y él estaba muerto. Miley se echó a reír como un loco en el cadáver y luego, le arrancó la cabeza de ella. Miley cuerpo let Rico estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre y cocinaba su cabeza en el microondas. Entonces, Miley comió la cabeza Rico. "Mmmm, que sabía como pollo!" Miley dijo de una manera retardada.

Miley fue al cobertizo Blue Jeans y comenzó a darle patadas. "FUCK YOU, Blue Jeans, maldito idiota DE UN CABALLO! ESTO ES PARA HACER ME PASO EN Y COMER SU orines y mierda!" Miley le gritó a su caballo retrasado.

Blue Jeans se enojó con Miley por patear a él, así que se acercó a Miley y le mostró su ingle. Blue Jeans Miley despojado de su ropa hasta que su sexo se mostró plenamente. Después de eso, Blue Jeans jodido Miley y se masturbó sobre ella. Luego, Blue Jeans lanzó Miley en el suelo de bruces y puso sus testículos en el culo, follar a tope tanto de Miley y tener sexo a tope con ella. Después de eso, Blue Jeans Miley volcó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Luego, Blue Jeans gutural Miley con su pene, que era tan largo que se fue todo el camino hasta la boca de Miley y salió por el culo. Cuando la polla del caballo avanzó cerca de coño de Miley y finalmente penetró, la sangre brotaba de gilipollas de Miley. Para las próximas horas, Blue Jeans empujó su polla de ida y vuelta en el coño de Miley. Después de Blue Jeans finalmente sacó la polla de cuerpo de Miley, él enojado, cagó y vomitó todo sobre ella. Blue Jeans salió corriendo después de violar a la mierda de Miley, que estaba tirado en el suelo y estaba cubierto de orines, mierda y vómito con sangre su culo y se estiró. Miley estaba tan traumatizada que no era nada más que un blithering gelatina del molde.

Un grito espeluznante llegó desde el interior de la casa. "MILEY CRAPPIN 'STEWART, GET YER FUCKIN' culo aquí en este mismo instante antes de que te azote, maldita sea!" Robbie Ray le gritó desde el interior de la casa. Miley entró en la casa. "¿Qué demonios le hiciste a RICO?" Robbie Ray lloró. "FUCK OFF, PAPÁ! El mundo es mejor sin ese bastardo de todos modos!" Miley gritó. "Eso es, MILEY! Lo he tenido CONTIGO, YA pequeño coño! Que voy a hacer a usted lo que debí haber hecho para EL DÍA QUE NACIÓ!" Robbie Ray gritó.

Robbie Ray cubrió a Miley a la tierra y la ató para que no pudiera moverse. Entonces, Robbie Ray sacó su cuchillo de cocina y poco a poco comenzó a cortar la vagina de Miley. Miley gritaba y lloraba de dolor insoportable. Robbie Ray le había cortado la vagina de Miley y ahora, un trozo de carne con la sangre que fluye hacia fuera era todo lo que quedaba del coño de Miley. Robbie Ray metió coño de Miley en su boca. Entonces, él le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que eliminó todos sus dientes e hizo sangrar la boca mal. Robbie Ray se levantó y la pisoteó la cara de Miley, que la tiró afuera e hizo un mayor flujo de sangre hacia fuera. Después de eso, Robbie Ray tiene un cuchillo y apuñaló a Miley en el corazón. La sangre brotó de la herida hasta apuñalar y Miley hace extraños ruidos sibilancias y, a continuación, su cuerpo dejó de moverse tan Miley fue al menos muerto. Robbie Ray arrastró el cuerpo ensangrentado de Miley a la cocina y sacó el hacha de cortar leña. Entonces, Robbie Ray cortar los brazos de Miley, las piernas y la cabeza. Después de eso, sacó toda la carne y ponerla en una cacerola grande. Robbie Ray cocinado carne de Miley y se lo comió. Entonces, él tiró el resto del cuerpo de Miley y cadáver Rico en un lago y nadie los encontró.

Miley, Roxy Rico y pasó el resto de la eternidad pudriéndose en las más profundas, más oscuras profundidades del infierno y sin piedad torturado por Satanás y sus demonios. Todo el mundo se olvidó que existía y que ni siquiera se funerales porque no los merecemos todos modos.

Hannah Montana fue cancelada por ser increíblemente gay y el mundo era mucho mejor sin su estrella favorita de nadie caca.


End file.
